


Love, Me Normally

by Perth (Ikana_Trash)



Series: TMA Crossovers [5]
Category: Music RPF, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Gen, This is slowly getting more and more serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana_Trash/pseuds/Perth
Summary: A talk show host from America wants to give a statement regarding a guest, but Jon turns him away, so Rosie brings him to Martin...
Series: TMA Crossovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073156
Kudos: 6





	Love, Me Normally

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://youtu.be/yZf7EoV76Po

Martin was admittedly very curious about the Americans who had come in to give statements. Griffin, Brian, and Neil. Three strange, American men with even stranger statements. Martin had listened to the tapes that recorded their statements multiple times, and though he tried, he had trouble discerning which fears the men had encountered and if their statements were even real. It seemed Griffin might’ve had an encounter with the Stranger or the Buried or even The Spiral or the Lonely. It was difficult to category which entity he’d encountered, but according to Jon, the Statement was, in fact, true. 

Same with Brian’s two statements. His first one, regarding his Jorts, was almost definitely The Spiral or the Stranger. His second was more than likely the Stranger, what with him believing himself to be another man sometimes and having the weird moments when he went into a trance. Neil’s case was a lot more complex. Once again, according to Jon, there were no lies told in Neil’s statement. Perhaps his experience with Gef was the End. After all, Gef the Mongoose was supposedly a ghost or spirit. It could’ve also been the Spiral with the way Neil mentioned how no one was believing him, perhaps hinting at a fear of insanity or the truth. 

Whichever any of them had encountered, they were truly unique cases. No one in the archives could figure out which entity they’d encountered. 

Martin was listening to the tapes on repeat, Both headphones on, when He heard a knock on the door. He quickly looked up, expecting Basira or Melanie, or even Jon, but there, in the doorway, was Rosie, with a nervous looking man. He wore glasses and had a receding hairline, though he couldn’t have been older than 40,

“This man has a statement, but Jon turned him down. I know you don’t really take statements, but, uh-“

“I... I’ll take it, Rosie,” Rosie let out a breath of relief and lightly pushed the man forward and in front of Martin,

“I’ll let you two do that, then, thank you for taking it, Martin,” She smiled back as she left. Martin gave a smile in response then turned to the man,

“Norm Brennar,” the man introduced himself, holding out his hand for a handshake. Martin nervously took it and shook his hand,

“Martin Blackwood,” Norm nodded, 

“I was getting nervous that no one was going to listen to me,” Ah... Another American. Martin now understood why Jon refused to take Norm’s statement,

“Well, uh, Lemme grab a tape recorder and I’ll take your statement, yeah?” Norm nodded, clearly still very nervous. Martin went to pull open a drawer for a tape recorder when he noticed one that was already running right by his elbow. Of course, he should’ve known. With a sigh, he turned to Norm, “what is your statement regarding?”

“A man by the name of William Wood,” Martin nodded, and turned to the tape recorder,

“Statement of Norm Brennar, regarding a man by the name of William wood. Statement taken directly from subject, recording by Martin Blackwood, Archival assistant at the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins,” He nodded towards Norm, letting him know that he could talk now. Norm hesitated then nodded back and took in a deep breath,

“I... I have a talk show. It’s... not too big, but it’s got a sizeable enough audience to keep airing. Sometimes I have a guest on, my most recent being an artist by the name of Will Wood. He’s in a band called Will Wood and the Tapeworms, and I was able to get him on for an interview, but it Uh... kinda backfired. Luckily we don’t record live, so that interview never made it out, but, that’s the basics,” Norm took in a deep breath, “Will Wood... He did very questionable things. At first I thought he was just doing it to be weird, cuz y’know, that’s kinda his thing. But then, it got... unexplainable. He sat down in his chair, a bit of a weird position he got himself in, and I started asking some questions, he was... answering them, for the most part. Then he started to get off track, and...” Norm paused for a while, “Rats. He just... started pulling out rats as the lights in the studio turned red. I don’t know where they were coming from, it was like he was producing rats out of thin air. Then he got on my table and laid down, which I guess meant Blue lights cuz the lights turned blue and I... Started asking questions again. I ignored the rats that were now running around the studio, and then ... The lights started to malfunction, they went red, blue, purple, yellow, green, Purple, Red and then it went dark, and Will moved to a nearby piano that was not there previously and started playing the piano. 

The lights ent green then, and then there was a tarantula on my desk. I tried to get rid of the Tarantula, but then there was plants everywhere. There vines on The piano, Vines on my desk, flowers growing out of Will’s seat, and Then... Vines were on my face and around my neck. I was being choked by vines. I couldn’t breathe, and I was struggling to take them off. Just as I thought I was going to die, the Vines loosened and took them off and I fell to the ground next to Will’s chair, which was now a toilet covered in flowers. Then suddenly there were more people, the crew was also there, but they... they kinda just let everything happen. The lights were super dim at this point, and Will was playing the Piano, and yet... I kept asking my normal, interview questions. He answered them as he played the Piano, then the lights turned back on for a brief second, and I tried to focus on something else, but at that point I guess I was just... ready to expect everything. I figured nothing could phase me anymore. Then-Then ghosts came on stage and they started to Bob back and forth, and I was scared, I was confused, I felt like I was going insane, but every time I tried to speak, I just asked an interview question, so I decided to stay quiet.

And then everything was dark again, except Will’s suit was now glow in the dark and it had these strange, swirling patterns on them, and the other people who can on stage also had glow in the dark face paint, and everything was such vibrant and glowing colours. Then I noticed my suit was also glowing, and the floor was glowing, and my desk was glowing and everything was glowing. I started to feel sick. My head started to hurt, it was so painful, it felt like my head was splitting in half, and my one thought at the time was “Jesus Fucking Christ, Somebody help me, I’m scared!”. Everything was so.... so... I don’t even know, but eventually the pain in my head must I’ve gotten to me cuz I got up and I... tried to move, I tried to leave, but then I threw up something. It too was a bright colour that glowed when it came out of my mouth, and at that point, I was just... I accepted my fate. I decided that Will was some... some... God that came to induce suffering on me and me alone. Then... Will was gone. My crew was gone, and it was just me in the studio...” Norm went Quiet. Martin took in a deep, laboured breath after hearing Norm tell his story. The Spiral. That... was the clearly the Spiral... Martin let out a breath and turned to the tape recorder,

“Statement ends,” Norm looked up to him, nervously,

“I... That sure is a statement. Thank you for giving it, Mr. Brennar...” Norm looked at him curiously,

“D-Do you believe me?” Martin nodded,

“Your experience lines up with other cases we’ve had,”

“You mean other people have been victims to Will Wood?” Martin shook his head,

“Not exactly this Will Wood, but the things you went through is a... somewhat common thing for us,” Norm nodded slowly,

“So-So I’m not crazy...” Martin nodded, and Norm let out a breath of relief, “T-Thank you...” Martin smiled and stood up,

“I’ll show you out,” 

“T-Thank you,”

**Author's Note:**

> The more I write these, the more serious I get about them... there is a proper developing story here, and I don’t know what it is, but it’s somewhere


End file.
